


I know this. And I love you.

by epersonae



Series: Aftermath [9]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angus as Baby!Magcretia, Memory, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Reconciliation, Talking About Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 17:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12562988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epersonae/pseuds/epersonae
Summary: Conversations in the middle of the night. Kravitz doesn't judge. Magnus worries. Taako sleeps.





	I know this. And I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look, I accidentally wrote the setup for [Poker Night](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11631834)!

Magnus’s expression softened as he looked down at Taako’s sleeping face.

“He loves you,” said Kravitz. 

“You think?”

“I don't think he knows it himself.”

“He always acts like it's an accident.”

“And he says he doesn't care what you eat, but I know he looks for your favorite foods when he goes to the market. He stocks that cider you like, even while he's making fun of it.” He paused and frowned at Magnus. “But you've known him for so much longer than I have. Can't you….”

Magnus looked at Kravitz. 

“But that was before. We're  _ all  _ different now, but Taako….” He shook his head very slightly. “You know, Lucretia used to be like a little sister to him? And he used to be able to sleep anywhere, anytime, at the drop of a hat. Things were bad with all of us towards the end, but that decade? What I remember from before, he's not that person.”

“She…. That was a tremendous thing she did.”

Magnus brushed a lock of hair off of Taako’s face. 

“Yeah. You're not one of us, and you're not one of hers, what's your take?”

Kravitz laid a cool hand on Taako’s shoulder, and the elf shivered in his sleep. 

“I don't know how to judge it.”

“What do you mean? You're the damn grim Reaper, isn't that in the job description?”

“She's not a necromancer. I don't judge souls, that's for gods.” He frowned at Taako. “He resents her so much, and with good reason. But I'm selfish, Magnus. I wouldn't… He wouldn't…. I love him. I love him so much.” When he looked back at Magnus, his eyes were shining. “That wouldn't have happened without what she did. And I can wish that I'd met the Taako you knew, before, and I do, often. But that's wishing.”

“There's a lot of that going around. It's not easy, loving…. Loving both of them….”

“At the same time.”

“It's like holding a contradiction in your head, constantly. It's like the way we all carry around two sets of memories. I know how it is for him, and I can see what it meant for her….”

Kravitz’s voice was soft. “What is it for you?”

Magnus closed his eyes. “Like you said, wishing. There's another thing, too, that I haven't, I can't talk about yet.”

Kravitz reached across Taako and touched Magnus’s chest with an icy finger. 

“This?”

Magnus hummed thoughtfully. 

“Well, okay, that's another thing. But no, this is….” They were already talking quietly; Magnus’s voice dropped to a rumbling whisper, and his eyes flickered nervously to Taako. “Angus.”

“You all love the boy, that's simple.”

Magnus grimaced. 

“There's something else, and I'm worried…. I know he'll be furious with her, again, but I don't want him to take it out on the kid.” He chewed on his lip. “When she did, you know, what she did, she was pregnant.” Kravitz was as still as a being could be who didn't need to breathe. “She didn't know she was, and then she couldn't, she couldn't keep, not with what she was planning to do. And it's just coincidence that, that we found him.” Magnus took a deep breath. 

“That's a big thing for you,” said Kravitz. 

“And I guess it's wishful thinking to say I don't want it to change things.”

“It's not for me to say, but I know how he feels about the boy, and I don't think who you and she are to him changes that. As for the rest….”

“Sure. I can keep being patient with both of them, I guess.” He sighed and settled deeper into the blankets, curling around Taako. His eyes fell closed. “Thanks, Krav.” Gradually, Magnus’s breathing slowed until he was sound asleep, while Kravitz watched them both. 

Eventually, he whispered, “I know you're not asleep, dear.” Taako’s eyes flew open, glowing bright in the dark. “How much did you hear?”

“Every word, my man. And don't you dare take her side. I can't believe he's fucking her again, after all that.” Taako’s voice was a sharp whisper. 

“He didn't say anything about that.”

“Sure, but—”

“But nothing. He's entitled to his feelings. And he loves you.”

Taako harrumphed. 

“It's not easy for him either. I meant it when I said I don't judge.”

“I'm not you, bubeleh.”

“I know. And I love you.”

“You're too good for me, Kravvie.”

Kravitz hummed. 

“Maggie's too warm, as usual. Come snuggle us to a good median temperature?” Taako batted his eyes at Kravitz. “We can talk later.”

“You won't, though.”

Taako snorted, and Magnus shifted and mumbled in his sleep.

“C’mon babe, before the man-hunk smothers me.”

Kravitz scooted closer and rested his hands on Taako’s hips. Taako shivered and then relaxed with a long sigh, finally closing his eyes and falling back to sleep, leaving Kravitz awake to once again watch over them both. 


End file.
